iWill Always Love You
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: They said that when it comes to love,age doesn't matter? Then why does it matter to us?Spam!Sam and Spencer will wait for each other? Or will they find someone else?But what happens no that Sam moved to California?Will she fall for the hot surfer, Stephen? Or will she wait for Spencer? Will Spencer really get married to the woman he thinks he likes or will he wait for Sam? Spam!
1. Chapter 1

iWill Always Love You

Summary: They say that when it comes to love, age doesn't matter, right? Then why should it matter to us? SPAM!

Chapter 1

Sam POV

"I can't believe school is finally over! Just one more year and we graduate!" Carly said as we were walking to Carly's apartment after going to get some Groovy Smoothies.

"Seriously Carly we barely got out of school and you're talking about more school instead of being excited about the sum-" I started saying but I stopped midsentence when I open the door to Carly's apartment, there sitting on the couch was Spencer making out with some freaking red head girl.

It was then I remembered what happened almost a year ago.

Flashback

"Sam, I need to talk to you" Spencer said when they were watching a movie one night. Carly was out on a date with Freddie, so Sam took this opportunity to spend some alone time with her secret boyfriend.

"Sure, Spence, what is it that it's bothering you baby." I said thinking that he was gonna talk about a sculpture he was making or something like that.

"I'm being serious Sam." He said unwrapping his arm from around my waist. It was then that I realize that what I had been dreading since our relationship started was going to happen.

"Sam, these past months that we have been dating, has being some of the happiest moments of my life. But I cannot kiss you without thinking that what I'm doing to you it's not fair and it is illegal. I cannot do anything to you without thinking that you are my little sister's best friend. I cannot see you without thinking that I'm hooking up with someone who's 12 years younger than me! I cannot-" He was about to continue but I stopped him midsentence.

"Look Spence , I know that our relationship has been very difficult. I know that this has being hard on you. But don't you ever stop to think that it might also be hard for me? I hate not being able to ask Carly for advice when we have a problem in our relationship. I hate hiding it all from her. I hate that I cannot be kiss you everytime I see you. You might be right next to me , but I can't do it because it would freak Carly out. I hate it when I stop and think that maybe you deserve someone better. But all of those bad things , we were accepting them when we agreed to give us a chance. We knew that this relationship would make us do many sacrifices, but we agreed to that, so why are you being like this all of a sudden?" I said looking into his big brown eyes.

"Sam, I think that maybe this relationship is not going to go anywhere. I was thinking about how I would feel if Carly was dating someone 12 years older than her, I wouldn't like it. So I don't think it's good for you either. I think that at the end it's only going to break your heart. I think that we should end this, we both know that we were just foolish for even starting this relationship." He said.

"Okay, but the funny thing is that you did this to protect my heart from getting broken, but you just broke it." I said trying to stop myself from crying without succeeding.

"Sam, I wanted to ask you something before we end this, I was thinking that maybe we could wait two more years until you become 18. Then if have not met someone who we love, we can give this relationship a second chance. Do you promise that we'll wait but still give our hearts a chance with someone else?" He asked as tears also ran down his face.

"So after all, everything was about the age! I can't believe you're doing this Spencer. But I love you too much to say no to your proposal , so yes, I promise to wait for us to happen , but at the same time I'll be seeking for that someone." I said giving him one last passionate kiss.

When I backed away from him I said the words that were on my mind, "Just remember that I will always love you." And with that I left his apartment. Even though I knew I'll be coming back to hang out with Carly, I knew that I was not going to come to be with him, to actually BE with him in a more than friends way.

End of Flashback

It has already been a year, which means that I still have another year to wait for him. But this has been the first time in that entire year that he has brought a girl home.

"Get a room!" I said as I walked to the kitchen. I pretended that I was okay with it all. Even though, I was full of jealously.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Danielle, Danny this is my sister Carly and her friends Freddie and Sam."

"Hey guys!" The bitch said pretending to be all sweet.

Carly and Freddie said hi to her but I just pretended to not notice her as I ate my leftovers of Spaghetti Tacos.

"So you guys do iCarly! I really like your show, I think you're very funny Sam" The bitch said.

"Aren't you way too old to be watching iCarly?" I said trying to make her feel bad , after all she was the one who was kissing MY Spencer, even though we are not currently dating.

"Sam! That was mean!" Carly said like always she was being the polite person.

"I was only stating the true. I mean she's like 50 years old, she's just too old to be watching iCarly!" I said trying to make the bitch mad.

"Sam, Danny is only 28 years old, she's not even 30 and she doesn't look old at all." Spencer said defending his stupid girlfriend.

"Look Spence, I gotta go. I don't like being around people who dislike me. Bye!" The bitch said before kissing Spencer one last time and leaving.

"Thank you very much for ruining my date!" Spencer told me once his bitch was out the door. I don't know why but that made tears to swell in my eyes but I hold them in.

"Well, if you wouldn't have brought her here! Plus I thought you didn't like to date girls who were younger than you. She's 28 and your already 29!" I said trying very hard to hold in the tears.

"This is my home! I do whatever I want! You are the one that should not be here!" He said.

"Bye Carls, I see someone is not in a good mood today!" I said as I leave the apartment. The tears starting to come back.

No One Said That Loving Someone So Much Would Be Easy


	2. Chapter 2: iGet Bad News

Chapter 2

DICLAIMER FOR THIS AND THE FIRST CHAPTER AND ANY OTHER CHAPTERS TO COME: I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!

Author's Note: So here I once again , I hope that you like my story so far. I want to thank Maryfer7 & gawesome11 for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it.

Gawesome11- I believe that you don't like Malfoy! But I only like him cause he is rich and hot and a complete bad boy! I also can't believe that you don't like SPAM! Do you like Creddie or Seddie then? Or do you like Cibby? And by the way, I really don't care if someone is pureblood or halfblood or muggleborn. I only named my account like that because I think that the word sounds cool. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter:P

Maryfer7- I know poor Sam! I totally hate Danielle too! And I also like Seddie too! But I think that this story would not make sense if put it Freddie instead of Spencer. Anyways, thank you for reviewing, I hope that you like this chapter3!

Sam's POV

I read the note again trying to comprehend everything that was going on. It couldn't be true, my life was already bad and now it was going to become worst.

Sam,

I am moving to Vegas tonight. Don't even try to stop me cause by now I'm probably already too far away. I'm gonna finally be able to live my life! There is a ticket attached to this note, your aunt sent it for you. You are going to move in with her. Please don't ever bother me again,

Pam

How can my mom seriously do this to me? I looked at the plane ticket and saw that it was scheduled for tonight. How am I going to survive without him? Why now that I only need one more year to go to be able to be with him? I sat down on my bed and started crying. It was then that I understood why my mom would do something like this to me. She has never been there when I needed her. I remember that moment almost 1 year and a half ago when I needed her more than anything.

Flashback

"But MOM! Why don't you believe me? He was trying to rape me! I was taking a shower and when I came out he was looking at me weird! He kissed me and I tried to pushed him away but he was too strong. He would have rape me if it hadn't being that my phone rang!" I said, I really couldn't believe that she was going to take his side.

"Look Samantha! If you think that I'm going to believe you, you are wrong! I don't think that Steve would do something like that!" She said getting angry at me.

"But Mom-"

"Stop lying and get out of here! Get all your things and leave! I don't want you near the house for a while!" She said kicking me out of the house.

Once I was outside my house , I didn't know where to go. I was going to call Carly and asked her if I could stay at her house, but then I remembered that she was at the movies with Freddork. So I decided to call Spencer instead.

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer said.

"Umm, Spencer could you please come pick me up. I'm outside my house." I said trying my best to not cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Could you please just come pick me up!" I said, I really wanted to get as far away from the house than possible before the jerk of Steve came out and tried to hurt me again.

"Okay, be there in 5." Spencer said before hanging up.

I was getting scared when he didn't come and it had already passed 3 minutes.

When he finally got there he helped me get all of my things in his car.

"What happened?" He asked.

At first I had difficulty telling him what happened, but then somehow I trusted him enough to tell him everything that happened.

"I swear that I hate that woman! How can she do that to her own daughter?" Spencer said when I finished telling him the story. It was then that I realized that I had found a new great friend. And that's how it all started. Little by little I started falling in love with Spencer Shay. Oh and by the way my mom asked me to go live with her again about three weeks later when her boyfriend broke up with her.

End Of Flashback

Now what am I going to do? I cannot leave now that I only have one more year to go, but I don't think that Spencer would want for to live in his house either after what happened today. Guess I'll have to go live with my aunt and uncle for a while. The worst thing was that it was scheduled for tonight, 2 hours away from now to be exact. I'm probably not even going to be able to go say goodbye to Carly and Freddie. Not even Spencer.

I started making my way to my room and packing everything that I would need. After I had make all of my best clothes, shoes, underwear, and accessories fit into one big suitcase ( I needed all of my best things since the place where my aunt lives is where all of the rich people leave so I wouldn't want to feel humiliated.) I decided that I could put some of my important values in my small purse since it was almost empty. I open the top drawer of the small desk that was in the corner of my room, I moved all the papers out of the way and I finally found for what I was looking for. It was a drawing of Spencer and me, it was really pretty and on top of it was the word "SPAM" in big decorative letters. He had given it to me along with a necklace that had a "S" made of silver. Inside the "S" there were many little diamonds that made it look really pretty. If you turned the "S" around you could see the words " I love you" engraved into it. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever received in my entire life. I never wore the necklace because it hurt my feelings everytime I saw it since it reminded me of the love that we could not live.

I looked at my watch and saw that I only had 45 minutes to get to the airport. I got all of my things and walked out the house. I locked it before leaving and left the keys under the "Welcome" rug that was outside the door that way my mom could open the house when she returns. I decided to call a cab since I didn't have a car to drive to the airport.

40 minutes later.

I was sitting in my sit inside the plane. My aunt had bought one of the most expensive tickets since I was in the first class section of the plane. I can't believe I'm leaving Seattle. I'm really going to miss everyone. I hope that my mom spends all of her money quickly that way she can come back to Seattle soon and I can also return. I started thinking about how my life is going to change. I'll have to live with my aunt Theresa and my uncle Jerry (AN: No, she's not moving to New York or to Waverly Place, I only named them like that because I couldn't think of anything else) I'll also have to live with my cousin Trey. That was the only good thing about all of this, I was going to get to see Trey again. I haven't seen him for two years. But when we were little we were really close to each other. I hope that this sudden change in my life won't cause me more drama.

Man, was I in for a big surprise!


	3. Chapter 3: iMeet More Drama

Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Chapter 2!

California

Sam's POV

I finally arrived to California! I was getting bored, I would have sleep all the way here only that I was too worried about what Spencer might be doing with "Danny".

I looked around the airport trying to look for Trey, or at least someone who looked like him since he has probably changed a lot since the last time I saw him. But I couldn't find anyone who looked at least a little bit like him. I decided to sit on a bench and wait, he probably was late or something. I turned on my phone which I had turned off when Carly kept on texting me as to why I was supposedly mad at her. I looked at my phone to find 12 unread texts and 8 missing calls from Carly. But what really surprised me was that I had one text from Spencer. I was not going to read it to prevent myself from getting hurt, but my curiosity killed me so I read it.

Sam , I'm sorry I didn't meant what I said! I'm really sorry! Plz come back, I'm making Spaghetti Tacos for dinner. ILY bye!

I smiled at his sweet message, I was starting to realize that I wasn't going to be able to eat his Spaghetti Tacos in a while. I was going to miss him so much. I was going to answer his message and tell him everything that happened , but decided against it. I looked around trying to find Trey, I was really getting sleepy since it was already around 11.

"Excuse me , are you Samantha Puckett?" Ask me a really hot guy. He was tall and by the looks of it he had muscles. He had brown hair and big brown eyes that reminded me of Spencer.

"Yeah, I'm Sam. But you look nothing like Trey. Who are you?" I asked starting to get panicked. Ever since Steve tried to raped me , I have a hard time around male strangers.

"Hi, I'm Stephen! Trey asked me to come pick you up since he's getting everything ready for the party tonight!" Stephen said smiling at me.

"Well, and how do I know that you're telling the truth?" I asked even thought I knew that he seem too nice to be a kidnapper or something.

"Are you really going to give me a hard time, or do you want to get to Trey's and start the party?" He asked smirking.

"I prefer option C: Go somewhere cute in here, buy something to eat cause I'm starving, and then head to Trey's to start the party!" I said smirking at him, somehow he seem like the type of guy I would like to learn about.

"Sure, just let me text Trey and tell him that we are going to be a little bit late. But you do know that probably every single place is closed around here?" He said.

"But there has to be something open!" I protested wanting nothing more than to eat something.

"Well, there's an ice cream parlor that is opened right now!" He said as he helped me with my huge suitcase and we walked to his car, with by the way was this year's Tahoe.

"So are you and Trey like best friends or what?" I asked him as we drove to "Golden Spoon", the name of the ice cream parlor he was taking me to.

"Yeah, we have been friends for years." He said.

I was about to keep the conversation flowing when my phone started ringing. I looked at the phone number and I found out that it was Spencer.\

"Aren't you going to answer?" Asked me Stephen.

"No." I simply said, I didn't want to deal with Spencer right now.

"Who is it? Any boyfriend of yours back home?" He asked smirking as he parked the truck.

"No, I'm not in a relationship right now. I'm single." I said giving him a very sexy look.

"Good, cause I just got out of one." He said smirking at me as he opened my door and pulled me out of the car.

"So does the ice cream here taste good?" I asked changing the subject. I mean I was just crying about Spencer having a girlfriend a few hours ago, and now I'm flirting with a guy who I barely met? What's happening to me?

"Yeah, it's delicious." He said. He ordered our ice cream and paid for it. We walked out of the parlor and into his truck.

"Yummy, this is truly delicious!" I said while eating the ice cream.

He set his ice cream down and started driving.

"Your ice cream is going to melt." I said as I finished mine.

"Yeah, you can have it if you want to." He said.

I ate a spoonful of it. As I swallowed it, I fed him a spoonful of it.

"Thanks!" He said smiling at me.

I fed him some more of it and as we arrived at Trey's driveway. I spilled some of it in his chin.

"Sorry!" I said as I cleaned it off with my finger.

He smiled at me and before I realized it, his lips were pressed against mine.

When he pulled away he was smiling, I smiled back. I don't know why but when we were kissing I felt a weird sensation because I hadn't kissed anyone in a long time.

"So Trey lives here? It's a very pretty house!" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, let's get out of the car and start the party." He said.

As Stephen was getting my suitcase out of the truck, I saw a blonde girl coming our way.

"Hi!" She said smiling at Stephen and me.

"Hey! I'm Sam!" I said smiling at her.

"I'm Lauren, but my friends call me LC!" She said smiling back at me.

"LC!" Stephen turned around and gave Lauren a friendly hug. Probably she is his ex girlfriend or something.

Just as we were walking towards the house, a pair of blonde teenagers came smiling toward us, well only one of them to be exact.

"Sam! It's been long since I last saw you!" The blonde guy said as he hugged me. I guessed he is Trey.

"Trey? Oh my gosh! You have changed so freaking much!" I said returning the hug.

"Yeah, guessed you already met LC and Stephen!" He said.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked this time referring to the girl standing next to Trey.

"Oh, I'm Kristin!" She said, I don't know why but I didn't like the way she stared at Stephen and LC.

"Well, hi!" I said smiling, trying my best to be polite.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get the party started!" Stephen said as we all headed toward the house. It was already almost 1 in the morning but I knew that this was going to be a long party, and that I was going to meet a lot of new people.

I guess that I landed on the place with most drama , Laguna Beach, The real Orange County…


	4. Chapter 4: iTurn 18!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither iCarly nor One Direction

Several months later, Sam's Birthday

Sam's POV

I woke up to find my phone ringing. Gush, who could be calling at this hour? It's barely 3:31 in the morning!

"Hey!" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Said a voice that I knew way too well.

"Seriously, you call up at this time , just to wish me happy birthday?" I said.

"Sorry, but I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you. Turn around!" He said.

I was about to ask why but he hang up.

I turned around and there he was with a bouquet of really pretty flowers smiling at me.

"Stephen! Oh you are so sweet!" I said hugging him.

"I LOVE YOU SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" He shouted almost leaving me deaf.

"Shhh your going to wake Trey up!" I said laughing.

"You didn't say that you loved me back!" He said pretending to be all offended.

"Stephen! Stop acting all childish!" I said laughing. He just stared at me, I knew that he had noticed that I didn't told him that I liked him back. But I couldn't lie to him, I am not ready to tell anyone that I love them since most of my heart still belongs to Spencer. So I just smiled at Stephen and started kissing him.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me after we stopped kissing.

"I have no freaking idea, but right now I just want to go to sleep!" I said yawning.

"Do you just want to sleep? Or do you want to do something else too?" He asked winking at me.

"Oh my gosh Stephen! But I prefer the second option!" I said starting to kiss him again. I really don't know how we even started going out. After a few days of being at Laguna Beach, I found about his love triangle with Kristin and Lauren. That kind of make me think that he was like every other boy who would only play with the girls' hearts. Plus, I kind of became friends with LC, and before I started dating Stephen, Kristin and I used to hang out a lot with each other. Then Stephen started being all sweet towards me, and it was kind of difficult to resist his sweet smiled. After about 2 months of me being here at Laguna Beach, he asked me out, and I couldn't resist saying yes. I still remember when he asked me out about 6 months ago.

Flashback

We were with Trey, Lauren and Talan at a karaoke restaurant. We had been having fun and drinking some beer. When the karaoke night started, LC wanted for one of the guys to sing. So we made a deal, LC and me would sing if one of them sang.

Stephen was the unlucky one who had to sing. But the mysterious smile on his face told me that he was planning something.

He got on stage, and practically every single girl was drooling over him.

Before he started singing he said," I want to dedicate this song to a very special friend that is here tonight." LC turned to look at me and I could see her blushing because she thought that he was going to sing for her. I somehow had a weird feeling about it since Stephen had tried to express his feelings towards me a lot of previous times. But after an awkward silence, I would always change the subject. I just smiled at LC hoping that she was right and that Stephen was singing to her and not to me.

He started singing One Thing by One Direction

I tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't never be brave cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite You keep making me weak yeah frozen and can't breath Something's gotta get it now Cause I'm dying just to let you see, that I need you here with me now. Cause I need that one thing

You got that one thing

So get out get out get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead

I don't , I don't, I don't know what it is , But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing"

When he was done singing he said something that I think really make LC feel bad, " Sam , would you go out with me?" Everyone in the restaurant turn around to see me and what I would say. I turned around to see LC, I really didn't want to make her feel any worse. She seemed a little bit hurt, but then smiled. I gave her my "areyousure" look and she nodded.

"I guess so." I said looking at Stephen.

He came running all the way from the stage to me, and he gave me a kiss.

He was so happy that he forgot that LC and I had to sing after him.

End Of Flashback

I woke up again, but this time Stephen's hands were around my waist and his head was resting on my hair. I turned around to looked at him, and I smiled. This was one of those moments in which you realize that someone really loves you. It kind of made me feel bad since I didn't truly have the same feelings toward him. Yes, when I'm around him I am very happy. When he kisses me, I feel loved. He is also very romantic, which is very sweet, and I really like him. But I still don't feel ready to love anyone the way I used to love Spencer. I turned around and looked at the clock, it was already 9:15.

I got out of the bed and looked for my shirt, since I couldn't find it I put on Stephen's shirt and headed to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and found Trey already there making toast and bacon.

"Hey!" He said not even turning around to see me.

"Hey!" I said still sleepy.

"Happy Birthday!" He said turning around and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks!" I said smiling at him.

"I see someone already came to wish you happy birthday!" He said staring at the shirt I was wearing.

"Yeah! He woke me up at 3: 31! He remembered that I was born at that exact time!" I said feeling happy.

"Haha, knowing you, you were probably mad at him for waking you up at that time!" He said laughing.

"Haha, you know me way too well!" I said.

"Want some?" He said holding out toast and bacon for.

"No, thanks. I'm going out for breakfast with Stephen!" I said looking for orange juice in the refrigerator.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked sitting in the island of the kitchen.

"I don't know! Do you think that we should do a party here tonight? Or should I invite everyone to a nice bar or restaurant and have fun?" I asked him for his opinion.

"I think that the second option was better cause almost every weekend we make a party here, so if we do the party it would be nothing special." He said while eating.

"Yeah, you are right!" I said smiling back at him while sipping my orange juice.

"I'm always right, Sam!" He said smirking back at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go wake Stephen up!" I said.

"Stephen!" I shouted as I entered the room. He was still very asleep. I called out his name again, but he wouldn't wake up. I had a better idea. I jumped on top of him, and he woke up instantly. He started laughing and tickling me.

"Stephen! Stop it!" I said while laughing, he always knew how to make me laugh.

"Only under one condition!" He said smirking at me.

"What?" I said rolling my eyes.

"This!" He said pulling me closer to me and kissing me.

We made out for about 30 minutes until I remembered what I came in for.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, just let me get dressed!" He said. He put on his jeans, but kept looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him. He then turned around and looked at what I was wearing.

"You look hot wearing my shirt!" He said smirking at me.

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully while kissing him.

"Here is your shirt!" I said taking it off and handing it over to him.

"You look even more hot right now!" He said kissing me again.

"Stephen! I am starving!" I said complaining.

"Okay!" He said rolling his eyes as he was putting on his shoes.

I looked inside my closet trying to find something pretty to wear. After looking for about 10 minutes I found a nice outfit. It as a pink A/X off-one-shoulder shirt and some Abercrombie short shorts. I put on some nice flip flops.

"You look really pretty!" Complimented Stephen.

"Thanks!" I said while getting my purse.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah!" I said.

As we were walking out of the house, Trey stopped us.

"Sam, you got some mail!" There were two envelopes, both of them were from Seattle.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Stephen asked as we were driving to "Lea's".

"Yeah!" I said opening the thinnest one first.

It was a birthday card from Carly, Freddie and Spencer. It was really cute, and when you opened it, the song "Happy Birthday" started.

Inside they wrote:

Sam, happy birthday! Congratulation you already turned 18!

We miss you,

Freddie, Carly and Spencer!;)

I smiled as I read it.

Then I opened the other envelope to find a pastel invitation to someone's wedding. I opened it and got the shock of my life, it said:

Your presence is request at the wedding of Spencer Edward Shay and Danielle Alicia Lopez. Sunday, June 19, 2012.

I felt my smile drop as I read it, this wasn't what Spencer would want. He always used to tell me that if we ever got married, he would not want any thing in pastel colors. He used to tell me that he wanted everything to be fun and happy, he didn't want something formal. He even told me that he want for his wedding to be on a Friday because it would be a partying day. Danielle has definitely changed him a lot.

But Little Did I Know About What Was Going To Happen….


	5. Chapter 5:iTear Down

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"So what are you planning for tonight?" Stephen asked me as we were finishing eating breakfast at " Lea's".

"I was thinking about inviting everyone to somewhere cute and you know hang out." I said while finishing my pancakes.

"What about throwing a party at LC's house. It's huge and we could have a huge party. Plus her parents are not in town, and she can have a babysitter take care of her siblings. We can use only the pool house that way we don't do that much mess." He said smiling.

"Do you think she would let us?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you know that she never says no to a party." He said.

"Okay, I'll call her." I said taking out my phone.

"Hi?" Said a very sleepy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, it's Sam." I said.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks. I was calling to ask you if I can throw a party at your house?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. What theme is it going to be about?" She asked me.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?" I asked her knowing that she already did.

"What about a pool party? Everyone brings their swimsuits and bikinis!" She said.

"Yeah it sounds like a great idea! Do you want to go shopping with me later today?" I asked her.

"Sure. See you at 1 in Golden Spoon!" She said before hanging up.

"What did she said?" Ask Stephen.

"She said yes!" I said.

"Good… Sam, why have you been acting weird since you opened your mail?" He asked me, he knew me way too well.

"I'm not acting weird; it's just that I realized how much I miss my friends." I said, part of it being true.

"I know that's not all the truth." He said giving me his "why-are-you-lying" look.

"And how do you know that? Can you read my mind or what?" I said getting frustrated.

"Yeah, I know you way too well to understand that you are lying to me!" He said his tone of voice getting higher.

"You don't know a thing about me, it's not like you have known me all of my life!" I said getting up from the table and leaving. I was so mad at him, that I didn't even realize that I forgot my phone on the table until I was going to call Trey to ask him to pick me up. I make sure to check my purse, but it wasn't there.

I guess I have the worst luck ever, cause what's going to happen next is going to make Stephen really mad….

Stephen POV

I can't believe Sam, one minute she's acting all lovely, the next minute she's yelling at me. I was only worried about her, she didn't have to act like that. I was so loss in my thoughts that when a phone started ringing, I almost jumped out of my seat. I looked at Sam's now empty seat, and saw her phone there. I got it,but it was too late. It became a missed call. But the person who called had left a voicemail, I knew that I shoudn't be doing it, but I was way too curious not to, so I heard what the voice mail said.

It definitely was a guy talking, he said:

"Hi Sam! You turned 18 today! I hope that you already got the birthday card that Carly, Freddie and I sent you! Anyways, I was calling to ask you if you are coming to the wedding? You did got the invitation didn't you? I really hope that you are coming I miss you so much, actually everyone misses you a lot. I also hope that you still remember about that promise we made a couple of years ago. I already found new love, and I really hope that you did too. I'm also calling to give you your birthday gift. It's a song I wrote a few weeks ago, it goes something like this:"

I was about to hear the song when Sam came bursting in.

Sam's POV

"What are you-" I was about to say, but then I heard a really nice voice coming out of my phone.

"These clouds are going nowhere baby, rain keeps coming down

I just thought I'd try to call you baby, for you've gone too far out of town

And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you

Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to

And I hope you find it, what your looking for,

And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be and so much more

And I hope your happy, wherever you are

I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that

And I hope you find it

Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?

Last words that I said

But that was nothing but a broken heart talking baby

You know that wasn't what I meant

Call me up, let me know that you got this message I'm leaving for you

Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to

And I hope you find it, what your looking for,

And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be and so much more

And I hope your happy, wherever you are

I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that

And I hope you find it" He finished singing the song then he said the sweetest thing he had ever told me," I have moved on, and I hope that you will soon too. But I want you to know that what we used to have, it was very special, and I will never forget about it. I hope that your life turns out just the way you wanted it to. And I really want you to forgive for the way I treated you the last time I saw you. If I had known that you were leaving, I would have never hurt you like that. Anyways, I want you to know one thing, I'll always love you!"

I felt some tears run down my face as he finished saying that.

I forgot that Stephen was there until he interrupted my thoughts, "Can you explain this to me? Have you been cheating on me all this time?" He shouted at me.

"Look just shut up! You don't know a single thing about my life in Seattle! And I'll never cheat on anyone!" I said feeling the anger get to me, who did he think he was.

"Give me my phone!" I said taking it out of his hand.

"And how do I know that you have not been cheating on me all this time?" He asked me this time I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Look if you don't even trust me, then I don't know how you can say that you love me." I said before turning around and walking away.

I really didn't felt like talking to anyone, so I decided to take a cab to the beach, maybe that would help me clear my thoughts.

After I payed the driver, I walked a couple of minutes, until I finally got near the water. I don't know why, but I started crying really bad. I don't know if it was because of Spencer getting married, or the song was too sentimental. Or maybe because of the fight with Stephen. But I couldn't held myself. I put my face in my knees and started sobbing. I don't know for how long I cried but it must have been for a while because soon I felt a strong pair of arms around me.

"Go away!" I said already knowing that it was Stephen.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." He said getting closer to me.

"What for? To yell at me about me supposedly cheating on you?" I said letting the anger flow through me.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry. You are right, I don't know anything about your life in Seattle, but it's caused you never talk about it. I should have never yelled at you, but I was afraid that you were cheating on me. This is the first relationship in which I am really in love. I never felt this for anyone before!" He said.

"You think this was easy for me? My entire life has been difficult. My mom sent me here because she never cared about me. I am afraid to fall in love, my first real love was really complicated. He was everything to me. No one knew that we were dating, it was kind of difficult. He was my best friend's brother, plus he was 12 years older than me. I guessed we were so in love, that we didn't care. But then he started realizing about how "unfair and illegal" it was. But before we broke up, we made a promised that when I turned 18, and if we still hadn't found anybody else, we would start dating again." I said feeling more tears come down my face.

"You were planning on leaving me?" He asked me, hurt displaying his face.

"I still didn't know what I was going to do. I might not be in love with you yet, but I really like you. You are so sweet and romantic and handsome, it's hard not to like you. But you need to know that it's hard for me to let myself fall in love again." I said looking him straight in the eyes. " Anyways, this morning when I found out that he was getting married, I felt my heart break again. I was kinda hoping that he would come to me, asking me for one more chance. I wasn't expecting this to happen." I said still looking at him.

"I'll never leave you alone. I remember how I felt in love with you sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I felt in love with a careless woman crazy daughter. She's the best thing that has ever been mine!" He said looking into my eyes, it was then I saw the love he had for me.

"Stephen, you are one of the best guys I have ever met!" I said smiling at him.

"And you are the most beautiful girl that has ever been mine!" He said before kissing me.

"I think I might love you…" I whispered after we pulled apart.

I hope that everything turns out right for me….

Author's Note: I hope that you guys liked this! The song that Spencer sang was I hope you find it by Miley Cyrus. The part of Stephen telling Sam about she being the best thing that has ever been his, I got the idea from Mine by Taylor Swift. I don't own any of it, only the plot.


	6. Chapter 6: iSpam Reunion

Chapter 6

2 weeks later

Sam's POV

I was at LC's house after having a sleepover with Lo, LC, Morgan and Christina. It had been fun watching the complete 4 seasons of the O.C while we did our nails. It was in the morning that happiness went away.

All five of us were having breakfast outside, we were planning Stephen's surprise birthday party, which would be in 2 weeks. We were joking around, when my phone started ringing.

"Hi!" I said before even checking who it was.

"Hi, is this Sam?" Asked a voice I didn't recognize.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Danielle, Spencer's girlfriend." She said her voice becoming more shaky every moment.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you that Spencer is in the hospital, he had a car accident and he's really bad. He's... he is in coma." She said, I could hear the sobs.

"Okay which hospital?" I asked her.

"Seattle Grace." She said.

"Okay." I said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Asked LC.

"Girls, I really need to go. If you see Stephen tell him that I'm going to Seattle, but I'll be back in a few days." I said before running to my car and driving the fastest I could to the airport.

I was lucky enough to get there in time to catch a plane that was leaving in about 10 minutes.

Later that day.

I finally arrived at Seattle! I can't help but think how Spencer is right now. After I payed the cab, I ran to get inside the hospital. Once I was there, I was going to ask a nurse about where I could find Spencer's room, but then I saw Carly sitting on a chair, Freddie beside her.

"Carly, Freddie?" I said looking at them, even though they had changed a lot, I could still tell it was them.

"Sam!" Carly said getting up from her chair to hug me. As we were hugging, I felt stronger arms wrapped around us, I didn't have to turn around to know it was Freddie.

"How did you know about Spencer?" Asked me Freddie as we pulled away from each other.

"Oh, Danielle called me." I said turning to face Danielle.

"Yeah, I did." She said.

"How did you know my phone?" I asked her.

"I got it from Spencer's contacts." She said.

"Thank you for calling me." I said.

We all sat down, and I could feel the tears running down my face, I hugged Carly for comfort.

I was getting really dark, and we had been sitting there for a couple of hours, but finally the doctors informed us about Spencer's health.

"Are you Spencer Shay's family?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm his sister." Carly said.

"Well, I'm Doctor Shepard and this is Doctor Grey, we will be taking care of your brother. I just wanted to let you know that he already woke up." The handsome doctor said while all of us sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. Actually when he woke up, he was asking for a Sam." The female doctor said.

Carly, Freddie and Danielle turn to see me. They were probably wondering why Specer wanted to talk to me first.

"So you are Sam?" The female doctor asked me as we walked towards Spencer's room.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you his girlfriend or something. When he woke up he was murmuring about how much he loved you and things like that." She said smiling at me.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was all I said.

"Well, then he must be really in love with you." She said smiling at me.

"He only loves like a little sister that's all." I said feeling tears run down my face.

"Here he is." She said as she opened the door.

I walked in to find Spencer's weak body resting in a hospital bed. His body was attached to many machines, but his eyes were open.

"Mr. Shay, I brought you the girl you wanted to see. I'll leave you guys alone." She said before walking out the room.

"Sam! I have mi..miss you so much." Spencer struggled to say with his weak voice.

"It's okay Spencer, don't struggle to talk. I'm the one who needs to talk to you. I have miss you so much Spencer. The day I turned 18, I was happy because I'll finally get to be with you. But, then I got your wedding invitation. I'm happy for you, I wish you the best. I also want you to know that I got your message. The song was so cute, it was the best gift I have ever received." I said smiling at him as I held his hand.

"Sam, I really miss you all this time that you were gone. I'll remember about all those moments we spent together. I really fell in love with you. You were my everything. I really loved you." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Then why did you break up with me?" I couldn't help asking him. I knew that it wasn't the best time to be asking that, but how could he say that he loved me when he broke my heart?

"Because when you love someone so much, you do what you know that it's best for them. When you are in love with someone the way I loved you , you don't think about yourself. You only think about what's best for them. I broke up with you because I knew that you could do so much better than me." He said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"But did you ever stopped to think about what I wanted? Because you were everything I wanted and needed to be happy!" I said more tears coming down my face.

"You don't need me to be happy! Aren't you happy now that you are living in California?" He said playing with my hair.

"If you think drama is happiness, you are very wrong!" I said.

"Didn't you promise me that you will look for someone else?" He said in his sweet and romantic voice while playing with my hair. It were moments like this that I remembered why I felt in love with him. It makes me remember about those unforgettable moments I lived with him.

"Do you think it's easy for me? I CAN'T forget you! You were the best thing that was ever mine! You ARE the best thing that has ever happened to me!" I said as I felt more and more tears run down my face.

"Sam, it hasn't been easy for me either!Even now that I'm engaged to Danielle, I still remember about you! I still remember the way your eyes would get bright every time you smiled. And the way that you couldn't be more careless! The way you are always eating nonstop! I still remember the way you used to helped me with mysculptures! A part of you is always going to be with me, but I have moved on!And I think that you should move on too!" He said looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"But I still love you Spencer!" I said trying to make him see how much I still love him.

"Sam, you need to keep that promise that you made to me!" He said while caressing my face. I only leaned my face into his chest and cried. I knew that I was going to get in trouble for practictly being on top of him, but I didn't care because all I wanted was for him to love me. After about 5 minutes, I stood up and turned to leave. But before I walked out the door I told him one last thing,

" I won't give up on us!" I said with a look of determination in my eyes.

AN: I know that this chapter is really short, but I needed to write something since I haven't updated in a long while. So I hoped you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7: iKiss You

Chapter 7

Sam's POV

I woke up to find the room empty. It was already 9:30 so Carly was already at school.

I had been here in Seattle for 9 days already, 3 days ago Spencer had come out of the hospital.

I was staying at Seattle for a few more days to spend more time with Freddie and Carly.

So Carly asked me to stay with her in the Shay apartment, since according to her "it is completely pointless" for me to stay in a hotel.

The only bad thing about it was that I had to put up with the constant kisses and hugs between Spencer and Danielle.

According to Carly, Danielle still didn't live here . But with all the time that she spend here, they might as feel say that she lives here.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw that Spencer was there also.

"Hi!" I said as opened the refrigerator.

"Hey!" Spencer said as he tooked a sip of his coffee.

"So feeling any better?" I asked him. Even though, the doctor had said that Spencer was lucky to only have a few injuries and a broken leg. So Spencer had to use crutches for about 2 months until they take the caast off.

"Yeah, it was nothing serious!" Spencer said being his usual self.

"Really? Being 6 hours in coma is nothing serious?" I said sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes and he was about to say something back, but someone interrupted our conversation.

I rolled my eyes with disgust when Danielle came into the room wearing just one of Spencer's shirts.

"Ughh, I think my appettite just went away!" I muttered under my breath, but Danielle still heard and she glared at me. But I just shrugged it off.

" So have you thought about when are you finally living? I mean, Spencer is out of the hospital already. I'm don't see any other reason for you to stay anymore!" Danielle said with fake sweetness as she sat on Spencer's lap.

"And have you thought about when are you going to stop being a bitch?" I asked her with the same fake sweetnessas I walked out of the kitchen.

I was changing into other clothes when someone walked into the room.

I smiled as I saw Spencer standing in the doorway an amusing look on his face.  
"Like what you see?" I smirked at him.

"Umm... sorry I should'va knocked first." Spencer said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not as if it's anything that you haven't seen before!" I said as I changed into one of Carly's shirt.

"So umm.. I only wanted to say sorry for Danielle's attitude." Spencer said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

" I'm already used to bitches. I mean, I have been living in California for a while now." I said as I slipped into a pair of jeans.

"So how's life in California?" Spencer asked me as I sat down next to him.

"It's DRAMATIC! But it's also very fun. Everyone just loves to go partying! It's kinda cool!" I said as I rested my head in his shoulder.

"So did you like my message? I have to confess that I was worried when you didn't answer the phone. But then I decided to leave you a voice mail!" Spencer said going back to the topic that I had been avoiding.

"Oh, I loved it! It was so sweet of you!" I said as I played with my necklaces. One was the S that Spencer had given me 2 years ago, and the other one was the S that Stephen had given me for my 18th birthday.

Spencer noticed this and raised his eyebrow.

He looked at the S that he had given me and said," So you still have it?"

"Of course!" I said smiling .

He then looked at the other S he turned it around and saw " I 3 you, S." engraved into it.

"So your boyfriend gave you this?" He asked as he observed it cautiously.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at his face.

"So you did found love after all?" Spencer asked as he stared at my eyes.

" I can't love him, when I'm still in love with you!" I said as I looked into his beautiful honey eyes.

I couldn't help myself, so before I knew it, my lips were touching his.

At first, he didn't respond to my kiss, but he didn't push me away either. Then he surprised me by kissing me back softly but at the same time passionately.

His arms were around my waist, while mine were in the back of his neck. With every second that past, he pulled me closer to his body.

"I love you!" I said as we finally pulled apart for air.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't do this to Danielle." He said as he pushed me away.

"Okay, can you go now? I wanna be alone..." I told him pointing my finger towards the door.

"Sorry, Sam..." He said as he walked out of the room.

Days Later...

Sam's POV

"So where's Danielle?" I asked Sam as I sat on the island of the kitchen.

It was already 11:45 and she wasn't there. Which was weird since she was never away from Spencer.

"She took a plane to NYC, she's gonna go looking for her wedding dress." Spencer replied as he make breakfast, he had also woke up late.

"And Carly?" I asked him as I noticed that it was Saturday and Carly wasn't around.

"Oh, she went with Danielle." Spencer said as he served me bacon and eggs.

"So when are they coming back?" I asked.

"Monday!" Spencer said as he started eating.

I just started eating...

Later that day...

I was helping Spencer with a sculputure. It was a big hand, and we had to put many colorful handprints on it.

I laughed as I put my handprint in his shirt.

In returned, he covered the shirt that I was wearing with paint. I was black and it fit me really big, since it was one of his old shirts.

"It's your shirt anyways!" I said as he covered me in more paint.

He pulled me into his arms and started tickling me.

I started laughing, it was until he stopped tickling me that I realized that I was on the floor and he was on top of me.

He had a huge grin on his face, and I couldn't help but smile.

It was one of those moments, when you feel butterflies in your stomach.

So I couldn't help myself, and I move my lips closer to his.

I was about to touch them when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Spencer said as he helped me stand up.

Little did I know who was going to be at the door...


End file.
